Un mundo cambiante
by adonis.urresta
Summary: Lean un diario de supervivencia zombie y si quieren saber de que es lean


¿una muralla sin propósito?

27-01-2018

me llamo alex tal vez para ustedes yo sea un demonio o ángel e incluso un fantasma pero no soy nada de eso yo nací a partir de un humano mas específicamente de un niño o chico como ustedes lo piensen jajaja aunque el acaba de cumplir 16 pero su aspecto es el del un chico de 22 gracias a mi tal vez no lo entiendan verdad pues les leeré el diario de este niño desde el principio bien empecemos .

un año antes

27-01-2017

hola diario me llamo erick tengo 15 años soy de estatura normal a los de mi edad mi cabello es café claro ojos oscuro escribo esto por que hoy es mi cumpleaños y tu fuisteis mi regalo por parte de mis padres no por que no me quieren o no tienen dinero eres como decirlo un libro ni muy grande o pequeño como de 12 centímetros de altura 9 centímetros de ancho y 4 centímetros de grosor eres negro y tienes dos cerraduras una con huella digital y el otro con voz vienes algunos artículos como un lápiz de 10 centímetros y de circunferencia 3 centimetros color blanco con lineas color negro que se puede cargar con tinta o incluso cosas que a rallen o entren en el bolígrafo también bienes con una linterna peque recargable a la luz del sol un borrador para lápiz y tinta un reloj pequeño que dice la fecha y hora temperatura etc además incluso tiene uno de esos drones que escriben por si solos cuando hablas en resumen eres uno de los mejores libros que hay y te llamare ...lo siento no se que me paso mi mente se quedo en blanco y con un nombre alex no se que significa pero ese nombre te pondré hola alex mi querido diario me llaman te guardase .

28-01-2017

hora: 8:47 a m

hola querido diario recién me acabo de despertar y escribo mientras camino bien te guardo te diré lo que paso.

11:28

Cuando fui a donde mis padres estaban viendo la televisión al parecer el nuevo presidente de estados unidos quiere construir ¿ un amuralla ?

28-01-2017

6:12

hola diario Alex te preguntadas que paso ayer pues el nuevo presidente d quiere construir una muralla alrededor de todo el país anteriormente había hecho otra pero solo para separar e.e.u.u de México ese proyecto para algunos fue absurdo y otros que estaba loco pero un muralla alrededor del país no se mucho economía y geografía pero eso ya es imposible en varios sentidos definitivamente no lo va a poder hacer y el objetivo de este es demasiado como decirlo no tiene sentido según él esta muralla EA para mantener afuera de su país las próximas escorias y su gente a salva no entendí eso y para que los de la prensa tampoco y una pregunta que le hizo un reportero fue " como piensa pagar la obra en materiales mano de obra y más importante todo el país incluyendo los aeropuertos y puertos y eso no afectar globalmente la economía " entonces el presidente respondió " solo podrán entrar por aire y en los puertos habla grandes puertas con una alta protección y si se pregunta en comunicaciones y economía será lo mismo " otro reportero le pregunto " pero como pagar eso y esa construcción tardara algunos años en ser construida " entonces el presidente respondió " eso no tardara tanto como piensan

30-01-2017

Perdón por no escribirte estos días después de la palabras del presidente siguió hablando cosas sin importancia y en las redes sociales se habla sé que tiene un tornillo suelto y ahora si lo creo como es que llego al mando eso aun no lo entiendo según las primera votaciones otro candidato ganaría pero el gano eso no lo entiendo en lo absoluto pero bien si te preguntas si ay alguna novedad pues no ahora acabo de regresar del colegio y pienso que no te voy escribir tanto como pensé bien voy q la casa de un amigo se llama Adrián es mayor a mí por un año bien ya vuelvo .

5-2-2017

12:47

perdón por no escribir una semana pero las clases y exámenes me tienen ocupado pero tengo un respiro hoy aunque sea jueves bien desde que te escribí no pasó nada interesante bueno aunque en las noticias se rumorea sobre un posible guerra entre china , estados unidos y Rusia los propósitos no están claros pero los rumores pueden ser ciertos por los movimientos militares de los tres países bueno si su sede algo tardaría en Venezuela soy de una ciudad por las fronteras de este mismo bueno .

Ahora que lo pienso no te dicho nada las personas que me rodean bueno mis padre son Frank que tiene 38 años es de cabello negro ojos cafés y trabaja de periodista no es ni gordo o delgado sino que asé ejercicio regular , mi mama tiene 33 años su cabello es café sus ojos son oscuros igual que mi padre asé ejercicio regularmente , bien en cuanto a mi lo mismo que mis padres hago ejercicio regularmente pero bueno eso es todo de mi familia a claro casi lo olvido mi amigo Adrián él tiene 16 años sus ojos son verde y su cabello es negro él sabe artes marciales siempre fuimos amigos de pequeños sus padres están trabajando en el extranjero él vive solo con su tía su casa queda a unas cuadras de la mía .

Eso sería todo acerca de lo principal de mi bien mi padre me llama iré a ver que sucede.

7-02-2017

7:58

Ya sé que es de mañana pero mis padres me llevaron con ellos de compras no sé por que me llevado pero bueno les pregunte y me dijeron " necesitamos ayuda para llevar todo esto " bien ahora estamos en el auto ( que es café de cuatro puertas ) a casa bien dormide hasta llegar.

20:35

Al fin Alex ( es el nombre del diario ) mi papa me hizo ayudarle en pasar la comida del auto a la casa después pasarla al sótano y después me enseñó a como se debía usar las armas no específicamente ni con un arma solo en el internet me enseñó vídeos de cómo usar armas , tácticas de supervivencia muchas cosas en eso tardamos como unas 4 horas de las cuales 3 casi me duermo sinceramente solo aprendí o mejor dicho debería ser usada la pistolas de los policías que son las más comunes y encender fuego a la antigua lo demás no entendí nada pero mi padre me dijo eso al terminar de ver " Erick esto son todos los conocimientos de supervivencia que sé que no debiste haber aprendido la mayoría pero lo principal lo puse al comienzo para que lo aprendas " después con una sonrisa dijo " ahora la defensa y los demás " yo después de oír eso pensé " más porque " después de alguna horas termino de indicarme todo y se fue ya que dijo que iba a hablar de unos asuntos con mama .

Se que aún es temprano pero no soporto más me eche en mi cama y ahora mismo solo estoy hablando que bueno que tienes ese dron que escribe por mi cuando hablo aunque no entiendo cómo funciona en el manual ( que solo era de unas 10 hojas ) el libro tiene orificios por donde pasa el dron y tiene una memoria de voz para que aunque hable rápido lo tenga en su memoria y si te preguntas como se recarga olvide decirlo pero en un lado del libro se puede poner las minas de los esferos y recarga al dron y bolígrafo que buen libro eres hasta mañana Alex.

9-02-2017

15:28 ahora fue el turno de mi mama, apenas desperté mi mama me llevo a la cocina para enseñarme todo sobre la cocina desde las formas de desinfectar el agua hasta como preservar la comida por más tiempo eso no sabía que mi mama podía a ser pero como con mi papa sólo aprendí muy poco ya que me tuvo como por algunas horas ahora estoy escribiendo te en el patio de afuera de mi casa puedo ver que no hay mucha gente por las calles .. espera los pájaros están volando en multitud no puedo ser aviones con la bandera de china y Rusia están peleando enzima de mi ahora se aviones de estados unidos uno de estados unidos acaba de derivar a uno de china este cae y explota contra una ciudad a uno kilómetros de aquí los de Rusia derivan a los de china y china a estados unidos todos los que caen han directo a las ciudades de alrededor la única razón de por que no caen aquí es porque este es un pueblo muy alejado de las ciudades y está rodeado por unos árboles altos pero este solía ser una ciudad muy popular hasta la segunda guerra mundial donde fue destruido pero ahora solo es un pueblo chico ya olvidado ni siquiera nos han vuelto a poner en el mapa pero eso parece un beneficio ahora espera un avión de china viene asía aquí ahora fue derivado por uno de estados unidos ya no quedan aviones de Rusia ni china los de estados unidos se están hiendo estoy muy agradecido espera un se desvía y se dirige a una ciudad y deja caer un bomba por las afueras de esta y explota dejando como un humo de colores ahora se volvió a unir a los otro y se van volteo a mi alrededor y veo a todos mi vecinos igual que aliviado que no nos dispararon pero asustados por lo que hicieron al final ante de irse después de eso me fui a mi cuarto a dormir dejando a mis padres con los vecinos , yo solo quiero dormir eso me dejo emocionalmente exhausto bien adiós .

?-?-?

Desperté en un cuarto padece de vigilancia veo por las cámaras y padece un instalación subterránea de 10 pisos debajo de la tierra y 3 de arriba parece estar en el centro de un bosque y los pisos de arriba son de color verde serie difícil ver esto de lejos pero ¿ que hago aquí , no estaba en mi cuarto ? me veo mi ropa y sigo igual .

\- tranquilo sigues durmiendo solo te traje aquí para hablar con tigo - una voz detrás mío me hablo.

Volteo y me veo a mi con 21 años vistiendo un esmoquin negro con adorno blancos me sorprendo . el me be y dice - tranquilo no muerdo ok mal chiste pero no te are nada - yo le digo - quien eres - el alza los hombros y dice - no lose solo sé que me llamo Alex y soy tu - - yo - le digo - si soy una parte de tu mente dormida que acaba de despertar - - que - le digo - si bueno ahora no es el momento pero si me necesitas solo grita locura pero solo en emergencias - - que - no lo entendía entonces dijo con una sonrisa - bien tú no te preocupes de eso solo ve a prepararte para lo que se avecina - chasque los dedos .

10-02-2017

6:30

Acabo de despertar no sé que fue eso pero me doy cuenta que estuve hablando dormido porque está escrito lo que soñé bien mis padre me llaman adiós diario.

10-02-2017  
8:58  
Diario no se como decirlo pero en las noticias dio algo terrible te diré desde cuando baje de mi cuarto a la sala con mis padres  
Yo :que pasa papa  
Frank ( padre de erick ) : hijo mira las noticias  
Lo mire extraño pero voltee y ahí estaba Adrián y sebastian ( un amigo mio de pelo negro ojos azules y tiene 16 años un amigo de a se 2 años )  
Yo : que pasa por que todos están aquí " pregunte por que es raro que estén a qui los dos y temprano "  
Mily ( mi mama ) : mira las noticias hijo después las preguntas  
Mire la televisión daba sobre una conferencia en vivo entre los presidentes del mundo se veía a e.e.u.u , Rusia y china discutiendo sobre la batalla que se tuvo " se a de referir a la que paso ayer " pensé , entonces la conversación va así  
Presidente o pre de e.e.u.u : como que no querían a tacar a estados unidos  
Pre de Rusia : también paso lo mismo en mi país  
Pre de china : ( este parecía dominar el idioma español ) como se atreven a decir que ustedes son las víctimas e las islas de tokyo fue bombardeada con un virus quien es el culpable que hable ahora y confronte las consecuencias de sus actos ( dijo tranquilo últimamente parece que estos últimos presidentes de esa región son calmados y miden sus acciones del país asen esos países menos contaminados y mas responsables en sus habitantes )  
Pre de Rusia : quien nos dice que no fue su país quien ataco primero  
Pre de e.e.u.u : sus aviones aparecieron primero en nuestros territorios según información obtenida recientemente  
Pre de china: mis aviones asían una practica de vuelo sobre mar aveces pasan el territorio pero siempre piden permiso  
Pre de e.e.u.u : dices que miento por eso quiero construir ese muro para evitar que personas como ustedes no piedad entrar  
Pre de ruso : ya basta de sus peleas e mi estado murió una cuarta parte de la población por una bomba de colores  
Entonces de los demás presidentes que no hablan para no meterse en líos el de mi país de Venezuela hablo  
Pre de vene : bomba de colores una de mis ciudades recibió un bombardeo de una bomba que fue lazada por un avión de estados unidos  
Todos miraron al presidente de estados unidos o e.e.u.u este con ira dijo  
Pre de e.e.u.u : me dices que yo inicie el ataque  
Pre de vene : no digo eso lo que paso fue un ataúd sobre algunas ciudades en ese tiroteo del aire estaban Rusia , china y e.e.u.u solo e.e.u.u gano pero antes de irse un avión dejo caer un misil sobre una ciudad que al caer dejo humos de colores me llegaron informes que el humo se esfumo después de 10 minutos pero los que la respiraron murieron o están en coma  
Entonces se iso un disturbio pero se ooa amenaza de guerra inminente de todos los países después se corto la transmisión .  
Volviendo donde estábamos ahora estoy sentado alado de mi padre que busca información de lo que paso mis amigos se fueron sebas ( Sebastian pero le decimos sebas por apodo ) se fue a l colegio el quiere ser el mejor en todo incluso en notas y asistencia pero no es arrogante lo bueno .  
Adrián se fue a su casa por que le llamo su tío .  
Yo ahora me encuentro a lado de mi papa que busca mas información de la posible guerra y parece que si puede haber una guerra .  
Soy solo un chico y no quisiera que ocurra una guerra pero no se puede evitar .  
Mi papa entonces dice que ya ayo lo que buscaba pero me deja un vídeo que tiene como 7 horas de vídeo sale y me dice  
Frank : mira ese vídeo te enseñara un par de cosas de todo así que disfruta lo me tarde una terde para hacerlo .  
Sale mi papa y no tengo mas opción que ver el vídeo .  
11-02-2017  
14:47  
Diario las cosa se pusieron extrañas bueno para mi creo cuando me levante ya era otro día así que me levante y el vídeo se seguía reproduciendo aunque era una reptación esta era la 3 ese vídeo si que es largo te observe y la hora era como 5:30 mis papas me llamaron y parece que quieren a ser un barrica la en las puertas aunque solo hay 6 puertas iban por la 4 las bloqueaban con autos y cualquier cosa pesada entre algunos vecinos de los mas fuertes pero decidieron llamar a todos así que accedí ahora estamos por el ultimo auto de la segunda puerta en la primera a un poner uno autos livianos para hacer como puerta a casi lo olvido este pueblo pueblo en la segunda guerra mundial era un puesto de resistencia con murallas de unos 18 metros de altura y 6 metros de grosor de así ya decirlo tenemos defensa para tanque ya que además de concreto y piedra tiene unas capas de metal .

Bien te escribiré después.  
12-02-2017  
22:05  
Diario nos asignaron turnos para vigilar cada puerta a mi me toca la que esta en la entrada ya echa mis turnos son de 7 horas y después del turno me toca ayudar a mi mama este momento esta tranquilo y te preguntarás por que pues se oyen disparos y explosiones de la ciudad que fue lanzada el humo espera una expresión paso en otra ciudad por las afueras me pregunto que estará pasando aya bien ya se acabo mi turno y veo que ya vienen a los que toca el turno bien ahora mismo ya te guarde pero ya sabes con ese dron bien a casi lo olvido para que ya no escribas lo que escucho se dice a-u-t o-f bien ya a mi casa .  
13-02-2017  
10:10  
Esto es terrible no lo puedo creer te contare lo que sucedió .  
7:39  
Me desperté fui a donde mis padre y me dijeron que llamaban a una reunión me cambie a un chaleco verde y pantalones azule zapatos negros .  
Cuando llegamos decían que captaron una señal de radio que decía lo siguiente * para todos los que escuchen esto salgan de las ciudades y lugares con mayor cantidad de gente busquen refugio , no tengan contacto con los que están enfermos el ejercito se moviliza para ayudaron por favor no salgan de sus hogares y no tenfeuhfjwjehwidv* hay se corto la transmisión todos parecían estar pensando cuando una señora dijo ' que hacemos ' después un hombre que fue el que estaba dirigiendo dijo ' no se preocupen el ejercito se moviliza a si que estaremos bi..' no logro terminar por que un chico vino corriendo a donde nosotros y dijo ' personas muchas personas con sangre entraron empujaron los vehículos y cuando intentamos detenerlos se comieron a los otros '  
Todos se quedaron callados pero yo pensé y solo me vino un imagen y pregunta  
Yo: eran lentos y torpes o rápidos y listos  
Todos me quedaron viendo con una cara extraña y el chico dijo  
Chico: lentos pero eran muchos  
Yo con sudor en mi cara y miedo en mi cara dije  
Yo : mama , papa , señas , Adrián vengan . grite a todo pulmón eso enseguida vino Adrián con su tía señas solo ( por que sus padres trabajan en el extranjero y no quería una niñera además de que no tiene familiares aquí ) y por ultimo mis padres todos ellos con mirara confusa de mi comportamiento ya que yo nunca grito para llamar o alzó la voz pero eso no importaba .  
Adrián : que pasa erick  
Sebas : por que gritas tés eso es raro en ti  
Frank : hijo sucede algo  
Mily : que pasa hijo  
Yo me enoje por dentro ya que no se pusieron a pesar lo que dijo el muchacho ya que todos los que estaban aquí creían que era una broma me acerque al chico que parecía tener 13 años cabello negro ojos cafés y unos centímetros menor que yo por eso no le debieron haber creído le pregunte .  
Yo : cual es tu nombre  
El : me llamo isac  
Yo : isac llama a tus padre a quien ok  
Isac: ok  
El se fue y volvió unos segundos después con sus padre eran casi iguales a isac excepto que el padre tenia cabello café y su madre ojos azules  
Yo : oigan Subamos a techo de mi casa  
Todos los que estaban alrededor me miraron confusos yo les dije que por favor me escucharan después de unos minutos accedieron a seguirme al techo de mi casa ( que se por escaleras que esta en el piso la paramos y subimos ) .  
Todos nos ven extraños el que esta a cargo iba a decir algo pero unos gemidos se escucharon detrás de una esquina y de ella salio barias personas cubiertas de sangre y heridas una paraje corrió a ellos para ver si estaban bien ( típico ) pensé la pareja se acerco a la multitud de personas pero una mujer agarro a la chica y le clavo sus dientes en su cuello el chico fue en su ayuda pero unos tipos lo rodearon y empezaron a comerlo vivo todos miraron eso y varias mujeres gritaron y señores fueron en la ayuda de los chicos pero los hombres los empezaron a comerlos y volví a pensar con una cada indiferente ( son idiotas y no pensaron en la posibilidad de que sean zombies los atacantes enserio merecen morir por no pensarlo bien ) voltee a mi alrededor y todos tenían miraras de no entender lo que pasaba y volví a mirar a los que estaban abajo y estaban subiendo a los techos rápidamente .  
Volví mi mirada ala pareja que fue devorada a medias en el piso siendo ignorados de los zombies ya paso media hora y todos a tras mio están sentados con mirada de gente trauma da volví a mirar a la pareja y empezaron a moverse todos los que estaban en el techo vieron con horror como se levantaban y caminaban como los zombies me sentí raro y todo se me volvió aterrador asqueroso y mi inque para vomitar .  
Y eso fue lo que paso diario bien te diré lo que pase después .  
[ cierra el diario posdata esta información que pasa cuando deja el diario lo escribe después ] .  
Guarde el diario en mi chaleco y volví a mirar abajo casi vomito pero me con tuve .  
Volví a mirar los demás y pregunte .  
Yo : bien que hacemos .  
Padre d isac : como su pistes que esto pasaría  
Yo : pues tuve un presentimiento  
Padre de isac : un presentimiento te diría que personas pasarían por aquí la manera de salvarse es subir en los techos  
Yo : en realidad no presentí solo lo comprendi  
Todos me quedan viendo  
Yo : preguntale a tu hijo sobre los zombies  
Todos volteamos a isac y dijo con una cada de asco.  
Isac : estábamos asiendo vigilancia normalmente cuando vimos a un hombre con mordidas en un brazo le gritamos que diga que le paso pero este al oír nos se fue a uno de mis acompañantes y lo cogió del cuello para morderlo el lo empujo a unos arbustos donde este callo pero se levantó y del arbusto salieron todas esas personas yo decidí correr para cojer unos bates para lansarle años compañero pero no pudieron y al ultimo le quise ayudar pero me dijo que les avisará a los demás y eso paso . empezó a llorar .  
Ya veo dije para mis adentros entonces nuestro líder por que no me acuerdo su nombre un plan para escapar

13-02-217

10:10

[ esto pasa fuera del diario pero igual lo escribe después ]

El líder empezó a hablar a porciento se llama Manuel .

Manuel (líder del grupo ) : bien escuchen todos vamos a hacer una distracción algún voluntario .

Ok son haa no puedo creer que esa sea el líder entonces un señor señalo a una niña y dijo .

Señor: ella, sus padres era esa pareja que murieron al principio.

Yo pensé viendo a la niña de lejos "pobrecita "( ya que estábamos en diferentes techos yo estoy en el techo de mi casa y con migo están Adrián con su tía ( que se llama gloria ) mis padres sebas e Isac con sus padres , en los otros techos están los demás vecinos y el líder esta con una gran parte de los vecinos y en otro techo padece estar pocas personas ay es donde está la niña que padece de 9 años cabello azul y ojos amarillos ) grite

Yo: por que quieres sacrificar a esa niña si tanto quieres que alguien muera lánzate tú.

Todos me voltearon a ver ya que yo nunca opino ni digo que una persona no haga algo malo.

Hombre: entonces que tal si tú eres la carnada .

Parece que está un poco loco bueno con lo que está pasando no me sorprendería .

Entonces oímos unos ladridos vimos a unos perros su piel es de color verde y son más rápidos que los zombi es pero no corren padece que solo pueden ir a la velocidad de un persona trotando sentí esa sensación de seguridad otra vez y los observe pensé ( a ver los zombies y perros zombies son de color verde su piel sus ojos son un poco blancos pero no del todo son lentos en ambos casos si los perros se convirtieron así los demás animales también espera un zombie y perro que padecen venir de una ciudad cercana son , el zombie su piel es de color gris y el perro padece tener su color normal pero se ve un poco de espuma en su boca ataco aun zombie le muerde el cuello otros zombies se acercan para atacarlo pero desde la espalda del perro le sale unos tentáculos de la espalda y los ataca con eso me pregunto si habrá diferentes tipos de zombies y perros z zombies )

El líder (Manuel ) : necesitamos irnos de aquí antes de que vengan más de esas cosas .

Lo dice con pánico en sus ojos

Yo le iba a decir que son zombies pero me sentía que esa seguridad se iba y volvía a tener miedo .

El hombre lanzo a la niña del techo al jardín cayo en un colchón que estaba ay por la mudanza de un familia ( maldito ) pensé todos los zombies se fijaron en ella los perros al ser más rápidos que los zombies fueron a donde la niña matando a varios zombies en su camino el perro especial se escondió en una casa cuando vio que el cielo se despejaba y el sol asomaba padece que este perro no sale a luz del sol y el zombie parece quererse esconder en una casa también pero termina siendo cocido por el sol estos , volviendo con la niña los perros la alcanzaban pero la luz les hiso un poco de daño estos perros también son sensibles a la luz pero no son inteligentes sintiendo ese dolor padece que ya no quería a la niña ya que pasaron de largo mientras echaban humo entraron a una casa. Los zombies ya se acercaban y la niña no se movía por el miedo que tenía , entonces no lo soporte más , volví a sentirme sin miedo así que corrí baje la escalera ( mi casa es de dos pisos , las otras son de 1 piso) mis padres me gritaban que subiera pero seguí y corrí a la niña le cogí la mano y corrí con ella a si a mi casa esquivando a los zombies pero uno me tumbo le grite a la niña que corriera a la escalera por la cual baje.

El zombie me que ría morder la cara , perdía mis fuerzas veía a la niña intentando ir a la escalera de mi casa pero varios zombies se interpusieron en su camino , mis padres y amigos gritándole a los zombies que venían a si a mí para distráelos pero no lo lograban y la cereza del pastel las nubes empezaban tapar al sol .

Ja ja así que mi vida terminada así entonces recordé ese sueño mío y pensé ya no pierdo nada en probarlo y grite.

Yo: LOCURA !

Mire a mis padres verme confusos pero seguían gritando por el grito traje la atención de los zombies lo bueno es de que los zombies que estaban detrás de la niña me miraron en realidad incluso los zombies y perros que estaban lejos me voltearon a ver los únicos que no lo hicieron eran los que estaban adelante de la niña , todos los zombies y perros incluso el perro z especial venía a mi dirección ( estoy muerto ) pero ya no sentí mi cuerpo empecé a ver por mi ojos pero no podía mover mi cuerpo .

Mi cuerpo se levantó empujando al zombie lejos de mi, yo no podría a ser eso entonces miro un zombie era un policía con varias mordidas en sus brazos corrí a una velocidad bastante rápida me sorprendí ya que yo no hacía nada era como si otra persona me controlada golpe con una patada que lo dejo en el piso ay aplasto su cabeza con mi pierna reviso en su cuerpo y saco una pistola del chaleco del muerto ( era un 9mm ) saco varios cartuchos , junto a uno de esos palos que llevan los policías , una pistola eléctrica las guardo en mis bolsillos del chaleco el palo en mi pantalón donde se pone la correa la pistola la llevó en las manos la guardo en mi bolsillo y corrí a donde la niña ello me miró con una mirada de súplica , estaba rodeada de zombies golpeo a un zombie con el palo lo hice con tanta fuerza que le rompí el cráneo paso entre algunos zombies antes de que me agarraran veo a la niña la tomó en mis brazos estilo princesa y le pregunto .

" Yo ": cómo te llamas linda

Niña: ma-maría.

Lo dijo temblando un poco del miedo

"yo": lindo nombre quiero que cierres los ojos por favor.

La niña me obedeció y los cerro, antes de que los zombies y perros nos alcanzaran mi cuerpo dio un salto de 1 metro impulsándome de un zombie que estaba ay doy un impulso en la pared de mi casa aterrizando en el techo de mi casa todos me miraron con una cara de sorpresa incluso los que estaban en los otros 2 techos yo también me sorprendí ya que en ningún momento hable con la niña mucho menos haber hecho ese salto.

Mi cuerpo deposito a la niña en el suelo y dijo.

"yo" : hable los ojos princesa .

Dijo mi cuerpo con una cálida sonrisa le beso la frente ella se sonrojo la dejo en el suelo me di la vuelta y corrí devuelta a la calle dio un salto de uno 1 metro ni yo me lo podía creer caí enzima de un zombie destruyéndole la cabeza con el impacto todos los zombies y perros se fijaron en mi cuerpo por el sonido del impacto los zombies y perros z se me acercan , entonces el tiempo se empezó a hacer ser más lento oí una voz en mi cabeza que dijo .

Voz: ja ja ja esto va a estar divertido estás listo para la masacre.

Yo: quien eres como ases eso con mi cuerpo y porque el tiempo va lento.

Voz: tranquilo soy Alex y todo lo que hago es por que desbloquee en tu cuerpo algunas funciones o habilidades.

Yo: que.

Alex: mira has oído sobre que el cerebro bloquea algunas funciones tales como la fuerza para romper una pared, pero los brazos quedarían rotos o también el poder hacer que el tiempo pase más lento o memorizar todo por completo.

Yo: me acuerdo de algo así que dio en un reporte de científicos que dio en las noticias, pero no creo que eso tenga algo que ver con lo que hago ahora mismo, pero entonces quien eres tú.

Alex: pues cuando vistes esa bomba caer en esa ciudad tu mente se rompió, pero en vez de volverte loco yo nací y es por eso que puedo hacer esas cosas con tu cuerpo ya que pueda desbloquear esas funciones.

Yo: no me lo creo, pero porque yo, ay más como yo, gracias a ti estoy protegido de ese virus.

Alex: oye tranquilo primero tuvisteis suerte mucha suerte que no te volvieras loco segundo no lo sé puede que seas un único caso o haya más personas como tú y tercero no eres inmune si eres mordido o rasguñado fin del juego.

Yo: y ahora que, puedo confía en ti.

Alex: si mueres yo también ya que somos la misma mente así que debo ayudarte además si pudiera matarte no lo hiciera por una simple razón.

Yo, cual.

Alex: no quiero vivir en este mundo ja ja.

Yo: aja eso me hizo sentir mal, pero como vamos a salir de este problema.

refiriéndome a los zombies y perros que venían en cámara lenta.

Alex: observa y sorprendente, no are muchas maniobras o cosas para no levantar sospechas de nadie.

Yo: no les puedo decir nada a mis padre o amigos.

Alex: piensa que dirían no algo como esto ' que bueno te creemos y no estás loco ' no todo lo contrario.

Yo: bien actúa ya que ¿después cuando me dejes me sentiré cansado?

Alex: recuerdas cuando te sentías seguro y después volví as a la normalidad era por mí que te quitaba el miedo momentáneamente, será lo mismo excepto que te caerás agotado y te sentirás a dolorido.

Yo: por cuanto tiempo puedo estar así.

Alex: no lo se puede ser por una media hora o más para recuperar te.

Yo: bien creo que es un precio demasiado barato para utilizar esa fuerza y velocidad.

El tiempo volvió normal

Alex: solo observa y aprende.

Sentía que empezaba a sonreír una sonrisa como de hacer algo divertido o emocionante.

Corrí primero al perro z especial creo que lo llamare perro telos (por los tentáculos ) con el arma dispare a su cabeza y callo al instante ( pensé que duraría más ) entonces oí a Alex decirme ' oye la cabeza punto débil no me tardare demasiado en acabarlos'.

Siguió con los perros zombies a estos serán perro z ( por zombie ) estos parecían esquivar pero igual les daba ya que anticipaba sus movimientos , ya acabándolos espere por lo zombies los golpea con la porra ( ese palo que llevan los policías antidisturbios ) con tres golpes en la cabeza y aplicando suficiente fuerza les rompía el cráneo ya por los últimos use la pistola eléctrica los mate de un toque en mi mente se oyó ( una buena dosis de electricidad causa suficiente daño al sistema nervioso ) creí que esto solo era para aturdir a las personas pensé ( le puse en máxima potencia ) .

Todos bajaron de los techos yo me eché boca arriba en el suelo fingiendo una respiración rápida (para que te crean) oí.

Sentía devuelta mi cuerpo me sentí como jamás a dolorido y cansado.

Mis padres vinieron a donde mi les dije con una sonrisa.

Yo: oigan me ayudan a levantarme

Ellos me querían a ser varias preguntas, pero me levantaron yo les señalé un auto al me llevaron y senté y mis amigos vinieron a verme y dijeron.

Sebas: como hiciste todos esos saltos y donde aprendiste a manejar armas. Me dijo, pero antes de que respondiera Adrián me interrumpió.

Adrián: cómo es que tienes esa condición física si en la materia de educación no pasabas al promedio de ocho.

Entonces Alex me dijo una respuesta para los dos.

Yo: pues digamos que me llego una buena dosis de adrenalina.

Iba a decir más cuando un señor con un arma (escopeta) me apunto.

Hombre: ¡mataste a mi hija monstruo!

Me iba a disparar, mis padres intentaron razonar con el pero no funcionaba no entendía que ya no era su hija ahora era uno de los zombies que mate, entonces vimos a una caravana de militares con varios autos aparecieron delante de la puerta principal que aviamos hecho delante de los autos salió un hombre que podría estar en los 50 años con el uniforme militar de Venezuela se paró adelante de nosotros y dijo.

Hombre militar: quien es el que dirige aquí

Manuel se abrió paso entre la multitud y se paró enfrente del militar y dijo.

Manuel: yo soy el líder del grupo vienen a ayudarnos.

Militar: soy el sargento Mateo y venimos a ayudar a los ciudadanos que podamos.

Dijo eso con una fuerte voz padecía que iba a seguir hablando cuando un militar vino corriendo a si a él diciendo.

Militar: sargento un grupo del ejército de argentina vienen a esta dirección.

Sargento: preparen todo lo que se pueda.

Manuel iba a decir algo pero un avión paso enzima de nosotros dejando caer un misil pequeño cayo en medio de los soldados destrozándolo su volvió el avión a dejar caer otra bomba más pequeña está al caer a unas manzanas dejo salir un humo verde los zombies alrededor o dentro de ese humo cayeron al piso ( son zombies que llegaron después del sonido de la explosión y personas que habían salido corriendo por miedo a la explosión) y empezaron a convulsionar algunos eran grises pero su color de piel se volvió verde y alguno se transformaron en grandes capullos de color verde pero la mayoría se volvió zombies normales de color verde con algunos perros pero también algunos se volvieron en capullos .

El sargento ordeno que no subiéramos en los vehículos que no se vieron afectaron por la explosión yo con ayuda de mis padres subimos en una camioneta bastante grande junto a Adrián y su tía sebas, Isaac y sus padres y por último maría que se sentó en mis piernas ya que no había tanto espacio.

La camioneta siguió a las demás, atrás se habían quedado algunos militares para cubrirnos hasta la carretera ahí nos vimos rodeados por camionetas delante de nosotros nos hicieron bajar, pero cuando nos bajamos hablaron el general de antes y otro al padecer ese equipo estaba de encubierto en el otro ejército.

Nos volvimos a subir en el auto en el viaje todos estaban dormidos ya que era de noche excepto yo y maría ya que dormimos casi todo el viaje (yo para recuperar mi fuerza ) y maría por todo lo que le paso ,maría hablo mientras estaba sentada en mis piernas .

María: gracias por salvarme.

Lo dice con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yo: no podía dejarte.

María: puedo pedirte algo.

Decía eso con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yo: lo que sea mi princesa.

Ella se sonrojo aún más y me dijo.

María: porque me llamas así.

Yo: porque luces como una o quieres que te llame muy lady.

dije con una sonrisa ja ja padece que el apodo que le dio Alex me gusto.

María un poco más sonrojada dijo.

María: entonces tu eres mi príncipe.

Yo relax mente le dije.

Yo: si y tu mi princesa que protegeré con mi vida y siempre velada por su bienestar sin importar el costo.

María aunque siendo una niña se sonrojo por completo ante lo que le dije bueno claro es casi el sueño de toda niña tener un príncipe que las proteja como en los cuento ja ja , espera ya lo entiendo estoy en ese estado que no siento miedo , angustia , tristeza , también a de funcionar con la vergüenza y me ha de cambiar el carácter.

María me miro a la cara aun con su cara sonrojada y me pregunto.

María: no te pude preguntar, pero como te llamas.

Yo: Erick, pero ya que eres mi princesa llámame como quieras.

Ella se sonrojo aún más después de lo que le dije.

María: Erick está bien, enserio me protegerías, ante todo.

Yo: haré lo que este a mi alcance por ti.

dije con una sonrisa.

María: gracias Erick

La iba a abrazar cuando la camioneta se detuvo de golpe todos se despertaron vimos a si a adelante una base militar estábamos justo enfrente de la misma adelante de nosotros estaba un puerta de metal que se abrió primero por los lados después de arriba y abajo entramos y vimos que esta tenía paredes tan altas como un edificio de 5 pisos y su grosor no lo podía medir pero podía estar en los 10 metros de metal vimos que arriba avía francotiradores junto a varios militares con metralletas estaba bien asegurado esto contra cualquier amenaza al bajarnos los militares se fueron por un camino y nosotros fuimos a unas cabinas que estaba conformada por científicos y militares que hacían de guardaespaldas sacaban una muestra de sangre y la ponían en tubos que en la mayoría de casos se quedaba de color rojo pero con algunos se volvía negro con puntos algunos de color gris , verde , rojo , amarillo etc, en esos casos les daban la opción de irse o matarlos porque estaban contaminados por algún virus faltaba poco para nuestro turno, pensé.

Yo: "Oye Alex ".

Alex: "que pasa".

Yo: "Oye cambiará el color de mi sangre".

Alex: "no de donde sacas tes eso".

Pues con las habilidades que me distes no sería improbable.

Alex: "tranquilo no hay forma de q..."

No termino de hablar ya que era mi turno al pasar mi sangre se volvió negro puro después cambio en todos los colores sucesivamente hasta volver al rojo original los científicos me miraron sorprendidos los militares me apuntaron y va a gritar locura para invocar ese poder de Alex, pero me dijeron unos militares

Te damos 2 opciones la primera que te vayas o la segunda morir aquí.

Yo: pero no me mordieron, rasguñado o e respirado ningún humo .

Padecía que tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.


End file.
